A Strange Year
by Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn
Summary: That year was incredible, heartbreaking, stressful, well I could go on but one thing for sure it was unexpected especially on how the events turned out. I know I put our friendship on the line but I'm glad things turned out okay. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


FULL SUMMARY:

That year was incredible, heartbreaking, stressful, well I could go on but one thing for sure it was unexpected especially on how the events turned out. I know I put our friendship on the line but I'm glad things turned out okay. Five friends -Macey McHenry, Rebecca (Bex) Baxter, Elizabet (Liz) Sutton, Zachary (Zach) Goode and Jonas Anderson thought their Senior Year at Gallagher Thorne High couldn't get any better -cute boys/girls, fights, drama maybe, but a new girl (Cameron [Cammie] Ann Morgan) shows up who warms up to them by being their friend but this girl has secrets that they'll soon find out before the end of the year. Will she cause unwanted attention? Test friendship? And maybe even romance? What a year, what a school, what a girl.

* * *

Hey guys this is my first story for Gallagher Girls i hope you like it. its an AU an the beginning chapter if you guys can guess what Cammie is then i'll dedicate a chapter for you kay? an if you want to guess you have to PM ME that way nobody can see your answer if i mention you you got it right kay? kay so as many people can guess. once everyone finds out in the story what she is ill have an A/N explaining something but i cant right now or id give it away to easily but the chapters give you lots of hints so it shouldnt be so hard well READ ON

Story title by saguarocatus I adopted the story title from her but im changing the story.

CIAO SAKURA

* * *

**A STRANGE YEAR:**

My life had changed and I was happier then I was before. I'll be back I promise I just need to fix things in my life. If I hadn't well let me tell you the story I may not be the one telling it… it will be in different point of views but you tell me if that year wasn't amazing or one in a lifetime.

- -Bex's POV- -

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm. Oh god I groaned slapping the snooze button I thought to myself why alarms damn you whoever invented alarms! My laptop on a desk next to the window in my room beeped twice I sat up in bed swinging my legs to the side and walking over to it. Two video chats request one from fashionqueen411 and the other from nerdalert101. The first was my best friend Macey McHenry she's the senators' daughter and second was Elizabet Sutton or Liz super smart southern country chick, smarter as Albert Einstein. I accepted their requests to see a very sleepy Liz and a more awake Macey; from what I could see dressed in black skinny jeans, a purple ruffled top, black ankle boots and her hair straightened. Her make up -black eyeliner and mascara and purple eye shadow with light purple lip gloss.

"Good morning peoples!" she said.

"Ugh mace only you are happy and chirpy in the morning at 6:35 in the morning and on a Monday nonetheless" I said with a heavy British accent.

"Yeah well it's the first day of school and I need to know what you guys have planned; Lizzy your first!" she yelled the last part making Liz squeak and jump, poor Lizzy.

"Umm I was thinking black skinny jeans white t-shirt and black and white converse?"

"Hm no your white shorts blue tube top and blue one inch heel strapped sandals" Macey replied.

Liz looked back towards her closet, sighed and said ok when she looked forward again she had fallen out of her chair.

"You ok Liz?" Macey and I said in unison.

"Oopsie daisies, yeah I'm fine."

"Alright we'll see you at school put your hair in a high ponytail, wear hoop earrings, black eyeliner and lip gloss bye Liz" Mace said.

"Bye Liz."

"Bye guys" she signed off.

"Ok Bexy!" Mace looked at me through the screen and I glared at her "Ok Bex sorry" she corrected.

"I know I know hair straightened, silver bracelets, green eyeliner and mascara, lip gloss, green sandals, blue skirt and my green spaghettis strap shirt with the red and blue Hawaiian flowers on the side" I finished.

She was serious and quiet than said "I've taught you well young cricket."

"Thank you Yoda."

We laughed "I'll see you at school bye Mace."

"Bye Bex."

- -Zach's POV- -

Why couldn't our first day of school be one Tuesday? I hate Mondays. I walked through the doors with Jonas my nerdy but cool best friend in a nerdy way on my right side. Every girl falling for us, as we walked down the halls. Ok maybe not that dramatic and every girl but we were popular so we did get attention. We met up with the girls Bex, Macey, and Liz and immediately showed our schedules for school. We had every class together except US History I had it separately which meant I'd to walk alone to lunch. So our schedule went something like this…

First period- Literature

Second period- PE

Third Period- Biology

Fourth Period- US History

Fifth Period- Lunch

Sixth Period- Study Hall

Seventh Period- Mathematics

Eighth Period- Graphic

- - Cammie's POV - -

"Ok don't talk to anyone unless it's necessary and just try to make it through the first day and the rest of the few months and—" I stopped my Uncle Joe.

"I got it Uncle Joe! Don't worry ill see ya later" he nodded "Bye Joey!" I said as I shut the car door.

I heard him yell "Don't call me that!" I laughed.

As I walked into school and down a hallway I opened my schedule. I was so lost and then something rang making me drop my bag and spill its content. Some kids started laughing all I thought was how rude this place is so different than where I'm from. I bent down to pick up my things by then the hallway getting emptier.

"You need help sweetheart?" a southern voice said.

I looked up to see a petite blonde with a British girl, another girl who looked like a model, a nerdy boy who was holding hands with the petite blonde and a green eyed boy who looks annoying next to the nerd boy. "Umm no its fine "I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked again I thought for a moment well Joe said only talk to anyone if it's necessary and this is necessary I mean I don't know my way around.

"Actually yes I'm lost I have no idea where any of my classes are."

- - Zach's POV - -

Walking down the hallway to class we saw a girl blondish brunette hair and blue eyes. She wore dark washed jeans, a black tank top and black converse. Her hair was semi straight but wavy; she wore lip gloss and was carrying a white jeans jacket in her arms; bag over her shoulder and schedule in her hands; picking up her stuff from the ground a few students passing by still laughing. We narrowed our eyes and Liz went up to her asking her if she needed any help she said no straight away face filled with panic. When Liz asked again if she was sure she looked thoughtful for a moment smiled somewhat evilly and said "Actually yes I'm lost I don't know where my classes are." Yes she was gorgeous and I'm sure this year will be fun.

Liz introduced us "Sure thing I'm Elizabeth Sutton everyone calls me Liz; this is Jonas Anderson, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter everyone calls her Bex please do, and Zachary Goode everyone calls him Zach. What's your name?"

"Uh Cameron Morgan just call me Cammie everyone does."

"Alright let's see your schedule" Bex said as she took it from her looked it over and smiled "Looks like you have your classes with us minus one you have with Zach poor you."

"Hey!" I yelled in protest.

We left making our way to literature great I have US History with her, sweet I guess I won't have to be walking alone to lunch. If all goes plan this year will be amazing.

- -Time skip- -

Cammie and I became a lot closer during US History we talked a little and walked to lunch. We all went home at the end of the day, Cammie lived near us on the same street just down the block right next to Liz we got to her house and said our goodbyes. A lady at Cammie's house opened the door we remember Cam telling us she was living with her Aunt and Uncle because her father is mad at her so she's giving him a few months until he cools off. We think it's strange that a father needs months to cool off but said nothing. She left anyways; we waved to her Aunt and she gave us a forced smile. We waved goodbye to Liz as well and left home...

- -Cammie's POV- -

"Who were they?" My Aunt Abby asked as I went inside to the kitchen on the stool near the counter.

"Just classmates who showed me around they helped a lot no problem."

She looked at me a little worried and said "Just classmates turn into friends and once their friends it gets harder for when you have to leave. It's hard to live a double life Cam -take it from me I know you can't get attached."

I sighed deeply and nodded she asked what I wanted to eat but I said I wasn't hungry and went upstairs to my room. I couldn't say ok to my aunt and stop being with my classmates because I was already attached to these people it was so easy being friends with them and talk. Ugh this year I know will end sadly because I'm just like my aunt the only difference is I have no choice -I have to go home at the end.

* * *

Well i hope you liked it i know the first chapter wasnt for you guys to guess but just wait until the others. the second one will be up as soon as i type it and my beta betas it. anyways anyone else watches americas best dance crew? 8 flavous and fanny pack are my favorite they dance awesome! please review! my goal is at least 10 or more reviews for this story. tell anyone about it.

Ciao Sakura


End file.
